Fire on Fire
by Garnet2015
Summary: Ansara, a Lupavi, lives with her pack in the forbidden forest doing what is needed to survive. When her father denies Fenrir Greyback's proposal of an alliance, Fenrir kidnaps Ansara and forces her to be his mate. As the two breeds of werewolves get to know each other, Fenrir soon starts to realize he wants their bond to be real. Will Ansara deny him or melt into his darkness?
1. Chapter 1

1

It seemed the Ministry of Magic didn't know what to do about the rumors of a new pack of creatures living deep within the Forbidden Forest. We can be dangerous, and we are a very large pack. The Lupavi, we are called. Wolves who do not need the full moon to shift. Our wolf spirits are ours to command. We change when we please and fight to protect our territories. Many witches and wizards were saying things about us. That we could infect humans at a faster rate than regular werewolves because we could shift at will. But it wasn't true. The only way to become a lupavi is to be born of two other lupavi. Besides only the males could change at will. Females remain in one form but maintain our speed, strength and instincts to better care for cubs and the pack. We also are the only ones who can give birth to Lupavi pups. Humans can't. We have yet to ever mate with our lower species of werewolves to know if we can have their pups.

My father Tytus Blackwood, has only met with Albus Dumbledore to kill these rumors about us. He wanted the wizard to tell the Ministry of Magic that the Blackwood pack had no desire to turn humans. We simply wanted to live in peace in the woods as we pleased. We would put our names on no registries to identify ourselves. If anyone came to attack us then we would defend ourselves and our family. Albus is the Headmaster of the school, Hogwarts and seemed to be a wise wizard and trustful. He agreed that if my father would provide minimal protection of the students and faculty around the school then we would be protected and not bothered by anyone trying to harm us.

He even let three of us, my aunt and two uncles, go to the school late at night where they were taught to read and write. In return the entire pack learned to read and write. We became… literate. My father would see Albus at certain hours in the night and they would talk and discuss things about both their worlds. My mother Evia, did not like it. She did not want us to be so close to the wizards and the world. She had a horrid past with them.

Our home was deep in the forest, where we had lodges set up and the sun managed to shine through the darkness of the forest. I was in my parent's lodge, eating some unicorn meat that was tender and juicy. Hieronymus, my older brother, tore at his meat in silence. His grey eyes were always calm and dead looking. His skin was dark like my father's, his hair a faded white. To the wizards he thirty but he's much older than that. Father raised his head catching our attention.

"It seems that pack from the other side of the forest has been edging near our boarders." he said. Hieronymus and I looked at each other before looking at him.

"Why?" he asked dryly, and Father inhaled shaking his head. He took another bite of his unicorn leg.

"The same reason all the others have come here… wanting to combine packs to be considered the strongest in the wizarding world." he replied. Mother nodded.

"I hear the alpha is Fenrir Greyback." she said drinking from her cup of blood and water. I blinked in shock.

"Fenrir Greyback… coming here?" I asked.

"Whatever he wants he will not get. I have spoken with the other dominants… no one wants a war with the wizards." Father stated. Hieronymus snorted.

"I've heard around he doesn't take no for answer." he said calmly.

"But he is a strong wolf with a strong pack already. Maybe he wants something else… what if he wants our territory?" Mother asked.

"He may have a strong pack, but they can't take on our males. We have shifting advantage against them." Father said handing his leg to Mother. He knows she likes picking at the meat of what he eats when he's finished. I inwardly smiled.

"Father let me take some men to confront Greyback. We will hear what he has to say and decide if it's worth listening to." he said. Father smiled at my brother with pride.

"I would not risk a battle and you being out there by yourself. You and I will go with some wolves and hear what they have to say. You can make the final decision." he said. My brother gave a light smile before nodding. Once the meal was finished, I exited the lodge and smiled at the sight before me. Numerous pups were running about the dirt. Women were folding clothes and laughing with each other as young girls sat at their sides. Elders were teaching the young boys how fight. I felt my mother's hip bump into mine.

"One day you will have a pack of your own." she said, and I looked at her with a shy smile.

"Maybe. If father will approve of them." I said. She grinned and merely placed a lock of my hair between her fingers.

"Your father just wants his only daughter properly taken care of. If an alpha cannot command his pack and rules fiercely then he is undeserving of you." she said and I nodded upon hearing her words before.

"I know." I replied and began to move around her.

"Where do you go?" she asked.

"To the lake. Gonna do some fishing." I replied as I began to walk to the familiar trail.

"Do not go near that school!" she called out. I somewhat waved her off in my mind. She let out a sharp growl. "Ansara!" I whipped my head at her and grunted with annoyance to show her that I heard her. She raised her head with firm eyes.

"You will not go near that school." she commanded. I gave a noise of submission and nodded before skipping off to the trail and entering the forest. Everything was quiet and invisible, but I could smell everything around me. A heard of centaurs were out in the distance, probably hunting as well. We tolerated each other but kept our distance from one another. We were not above making a meal of them. When I was younger and smaller, a heard of centaur came trampling through our home. It seemed they were running from a pack of werewolves who had shifted under the full moon. I was almost trampled, but Hieronymus was there. He helped me to safety and held me until the panic was over. I could smell the lake in the distance, so I moved off the trail and onto the dry, crisp grass. Line shined through the branches and down on my face. My dark silver hair shined beneath the rays. A shadow flew high above my head and I looked to see nothing at first. Until a flash of black shot across the sky. There it was again! My eyes widened at the sight.

I have seen that before. Witches and wizards were on their brooms! Immediately drawn to them, I took off through the trees. Black blurs of branches past me as I run. Their sharp branches tear at my already torn dress. I kept looking up at the sky not wanting to lose sight of the flying sticks. As I continued to run, I could see light at the end of the trees. I slowed my running and finally halted behind a tree. I slowly peaked out around it to see children in black robes landing onto the ground. There were three of them: a red-haired boy, a black-haired boy, and a bushy brown-haired girl.

"We're going to be in so much trouble!" the red head said in panic as the three were rushing toward the school. I watched in awe as the students rushed into the castle. This school has been around for many years. When my parents were cubs the school stood tall. I had never been inside it however. It was ancient and filled with all kinds of things I knew nothing about. I had never been to school before. Never learned spells and never even flew on a broom once. Students were walking about outside, and I wondered what powers they possessed.

Knowing I had already disobeyed my mother, I turned and began to head back into the forest. I didn't know much of the world outside the forest. I have traveled to the mountains and other areas to visit distant family members. But that was it mostly. We could blend into the wizard's world easily if we wanted. I wondered if anyone of the pride as ever decided to leave and try to live amongst the non wolves. A scent hits my nose and I pause now and look around at the empty area around me. My nose twitched as I looked around some more. I saw nothing, but I smelled something which was far worse. Wolf, and not the familiar scent of my packs. Our scents were mostly the same. I began to cautiously walk my head looking all around. Suddenly the snapping of a branch made me sprint off back to the direction of the pack. If I could smell them then they would smell them. But where were they coming from? Suddenly I look up and gasp as I see three large beings falling to me. I just throw my body to the side to avoid them landing on me. I landed on my feet and look up at the three growling forms. I was crouched some as two of the men began to move around me. I backed away immediately not wanting them to corner me. They wore black pants and shirts covered by black jackets.

"Now what's a cute little bitch like yourself doing out here by yourself?" the wolf in front of me asked. My heart was pounding, and I growled lowly bearing my fangs in warning.

"You'd be smart to leave my father's territory." I warned harshly. The three males were continuing to try and surround me. Bells were going off in my mind as I growled hard keeping my distance from them.

"Aw what's wrong, you frightened?" the one on my left teased as he emitted a low growl. These guys meant business. My mind was racing now. One of them made a move to approach, but a vicious roar tore through the silence of the trees and we all lifted our heads as four large creatures emerged from over the hill. Their bodies were large and their fur short with white patches all over their bodies. Their claws were curved inward and their jaws were massive and strong enough to break stone and bark. Their tails were pointed and bushy. Their ears flickered from the sound around them. Saliva dripped down their mouths. One of the wolves in front were noticeably silver. I whimpered in relief.

"Hieronymus!" I said, and immediately my brother jumped high and landed fiercely between me and the three wolves. He roared loudly, saliva flailing everywhere. The three wolves jumped back growling and roaring the best they could before turning and fleeing into the forest. However, I surprised the wolves didn't run after them with intent on ending them. I felt my panic begin to subside and their bodies began to shrink away, their fur melting into the ground disappearing into the air. I looked up at my brother who glared heavily in the direction the wolves ran off in. I moved over to him and leaned into him, pressing my forehead into his shoulder. He just looked down at me and planted his face into the top of my head.

"They're one of Fenrir's pack aren't they… that's why you all aren't going after them." I concluded. Hieronymus looked back out and nodded. His packmates surrounded me and gently ran their hands down my shoulders as a sign of concern and respect. I smiled my thanks at them before looking at my brother.

"Yeah. Let's head back." he commanded. We all nodded and jogged deeper into the trees. I wondered if Hieronymus would tell my parents what happened. I wonder if he will tell them I was close to the school. As we neared the camp, I could smell the same wolves from earlier. I frowned at the thought of the wolves being so close to our homes. I looked up at my brother.

"What are they doing at our home!" I whispered harshly and Hieronymus glanced down at me as we were surrounded by our pack.

"Father allowed it." he said. I winced thinking this couldn't be good. As we neared the heart of the village, I could see more wolves in black standing on opposite side of my father and some males. All around there were wolves watching and waiting. No females were in the area and neither were pups. I saw the three wolves who ambushed me and they stood behind _him_. My eyes widened as I saw the massive size of the wolf across from my father. His face was thick and he had a strong jaw line. His dark hair was mildly wavy and stopped at his neck. He had an open shirt and jeans. He had slight whiskers around his face that lead into a thin beard. That was him. Fenrir Greyback. He looked our way and I immediately took hold of Hieronymus's arm not liking his dark eyes on us. My brother paused and looked at me.

"Stay with the other women and stay near the camp." he commanded and we both looked at each other and nodded and I turned and moved back to the other women were watching from distance. I approached Olyvia a young woman who was sure to be my brother's mate. They were constantly around each other, she was young, beautiful and unmated. She also had no kids. She had olive skin and long brunette hair. She had freckles across her nose and cheeks. She is one of the few humans who are allowed to live amongst the pack. We only allow two humans in the pack. This is to ensure that the wizards know we can coexist with them. She is an outsider, a witch, but has been well received by the pack. Her family was killed by savage werewolves on a full moon. Hieronymus saved her and brought her back to the pack. He spoke on her behalf and asked Father personal for her to stay. I remember when he carried her in under the bright moon. She was limp in his arms, hair flowing down to the ground. Her body is covered in blood as was my brother. When we approached each other she looked me over with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded glancing back at the males who stood around an empty fire pit.

"Yes. How long have they been here?" I asked. She crossed her arms.

"Not too long. After you left, Alpha and the rest went to receive them. Your mother was worried about you being out in the woods with them around. She feared there could be spies around. She sent your brother and the others to find you." she explained. I stared still at the large men. However, no one spoke, until Hieronymus joined with everyone. I merely turned my head to the left a bit to hear.

Normal POV

Tytus and his pack stared at Fenrir and his group of wolves. The tension was thick and dangerous as was most pack meetings. As the only son of Tytus stood by his far, Fenrir looked down at him. He has heard of Hieronymus Blackwood. The wolf with dead eyes. You never knew what he was thinking. Even in his other form. He was powerful, he was brutal and yet he always looked calm. Fnerir huffed some and looked at Tytus.

"Words gotten around that you've been denying everyone alpha's invitation to join packs." he said heavily. Tytus just stared at the large wolf who stood a few inches above him.

"Yes. The alphas who want the alliance have nothing to offer. As I am sure you have nothing to offer." he said. Ferir growled some.

"Don't be so hasty, Tytus. You may have the ability to change at will, but that does not make you better than us. The wizarding world still sees you as a threat. Dumbledore cannot protect you entire pack forever." he said before scoffing and looking Tytus over with disgust. "A wolf who needs the protection of a wizard is no wolf at all."

The Blackwood wolves growled in warning. However, Tytus held his hand up to calm them. Hieronymus didn't even show an ounce of anger at the blatant disrespect. There was no reaction from either alpha or son. This intrigued Fenrir.

"Yet you stand here before me wanting an alliance of wolves who have an agreement with wizards… but I have also heard talk of your armies as well. Rumor has it the dark lord is after the boy who lived, Harry Potter. You've made alliance with a wizard as well." he said.

"A wolf who needs the protection of a wizard is no wolf at all." Hieronymus replied dryly and Fenrir growled heavily, fighting the urge to jump across the fire pit and kill the smaller wolf. However, he knew his physical size would be no match for a pack of Lupavi.

"Our alliance grants me revenge! The more victims I get the more werewolves are reborn. My alliance keeps us strong, your alliance has you living in fear. What will you do when the dark lord attacks- when werewolves attack? They'll come looking for answers, retribution for their fallen witches and wizards. You could be on the winning team." he offered.

"So you want us to fight in this future war then." Hieronymus replied crossing his arms now. "Since our lycanthropy is mutated, we can attack during the day, and cause more damage and bloodshed." Fenrir smiled wickedly.

"Exactly." he hissed. Tytus looked over at his son and Hieronymus just tilted his head.

"There's no gain in joining you." he said. Fenrir raised his arms, his sharp claws pointing outward.

"You gain power." he said. Tytus lifted his head in thought. His pack had power. As long as a female and male Lupavi existed, more could be born.

"And exactly how would we form an alliance with you. You can't be trusted with any of us as we probably can't be trusted with you all." the alpha replied. Fenrir raised his head, smirking as if expecting that question.

"We form through mates. I will mate a woman of my choosing from your pack. Together we could breed an even stronger wolf. We will gain more and more power as we become one. Your people will never have to hide or worry about the ministry ever bothering you." he explained. Hieronymus finally gave his feelings away frowning some. He immediately thought of his sister as she was cornered by the three wolves he saw standing behind Fenrir. His blood boiled at the thought of them looking at her with such need. He was ready to kill them if he hadn't smelled their alpha's scent around him.

"No. No wolf of yours will ever have our women or our allegiance. You will lead us to our death and extinction due to your sick obsession with vengeance." he said. Fenrir growled heavily and whipped his head at Tytus.

"You gonna let this runt speak for you!" he snapped. Tytus just raised his head his eyes calm.

"My son shares my verdict. You will be led off my land. If you return on full moon or any other night, I will have you all slaughtered." he replied. Fenrir growled heavily at the offense. Tytus and Hieronymus just stared calmly as the Blackwood wolves growled even lower, asserting their power immediately. Fenrir's piercing blue eyes scanned all the wolves for a moment before nodding.

"Alright… we're gone." he said and growled and turned his robes flapping behind him. His pack was guided from the camp with the Blackwood wolves following close since they had to move pass some of the women and children. They moved quickly from the sight of the guests. Fenrir just looked at all of them. Numerous bodies, bodies to help aid his plot, going to waste. Fenrir was not about to take this rejection so easily. As he passed the wolves, he eyed the numerous women and young girls looking them all in their face of which they all looked away. Mother's held their cubs out of his view growling lowly in warning. Finally, he saw the face of the young woman who was standing close to the alpha's dead-eyed son. She had dark skin like Tytus, but of a mildly lighter shade. Her hair was long and straight with a dark tint of silver. Her eyes, grey and innocent. She was tall, with curves and Fenrir could smell her scent from afar. It was the same as the runt. They were siblings obviously.

Now an idea formed in the large wolf's mind. This wasn't over. He had chosen the wolf who would be his mate and would give him a strong new breed of pups…

Author's Notes

Readers Discretion: there will be some rape in this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Fenrir Greyback's pack left the camp, and within hours, their scent vanished from the land. They were no longer a thought of anyone in the camp. Life went on as it should. Even when five full moons had met the sky, no other threats roamed over the land. Full moons were special to our kind not because we do not turn, but because it is the night unmated males find females. The air was thick with different types of odors. The mated dominates spent most of the night patrolling the area to make sure no threats came close to the camp.

It was already made clear that I was off limits to all males. Anyone who tries anything will have to deal with my father or my brother. But he too was preoccupied. I was moving into the family lodge, when I paused at the moving sight across from me. Low moans and growls could be heard as I noticed my brother atop of Olyvia kissing and nipping at her neck. She let out gentle moans as she ran her hands over his back and moaned with submission. Hieronymus was naked atop of her, his pale hips moving back and forth against hers. He smelled I was there, but did not have to give me any attention because I quietly exited the tent.

Father was scouting with the rest of the dominants while everyone was huddled in their lodges. Well I couldn't go to my lodge and Mother was most likely with some of the other women having a small meeting of their own. I decided not to stay here and be overwhelmed by the smell of mating. I began to make my way through the camp until I was on the other side. I had left the comfort of my home and decide to look for adventure of my own and I knew exactly who could provide this adventure, well what could. I began to venture off down one of the trails that would led me to the school. But as the scent of mating faded something else caught my nose. I paused in my walk and looked around from left to right to left again then right. Something was off. The forest was usually quiet at night, but there were no smells of any kind. The unicorns and centaurs were completely gone from the area. I looked at the ground. No Acromantula webs were around. And the Thestrals that usually roamed the area in a small group had cleared out.

Something wasn't right. I raised my head and began to smell the air focusing my senses specifically on my smell. I couldn't smell anything at first. It was almost like the creatures knew something before I did and fled. Finally it caught me and my eyes snapped open as I realized what I was smelling. I leaned back, eyes widened and horrified at how this was even possible.

"Oh no." I whispered with a tremble in my voice. Suddenly, loud screams were dancing in the air wildly and I turned back in the direction of the camp and headed back toward it. As I neared our home, I saw a flash of black jumping right to me. I dove for the ground and rolled over onto my stomach, the sounds of roaring and screaming surrounded me. I lifted my head up and saw people running and screaming while werewolf and lupav were charging at each other clawing at one another. My eyes widened as I looked over to my right to see a child running and crying only for a pale grey werewolf to immediately bite down on her small body completely tearing her in half. I screamed hard as I got up only to be knocked back down my more scuffling all around.

It was an ambush. Women were running attempting to fight off the werewolves that were tearing them apart like dolls. I looked around now and got back up as I rushed through the mayhem. Blood was spraying everywhere mixed with the sound of shrieking and terror. I found our lodge and tore the openings to see the place empty. I turned and looked around for any signs of my family.

"OLYVIA! HIERONYMUS!" I screamed. Fire was kicked from the pits due to the numerous fighting. A wolf had dragged a child away, his mother screaming as she ran after him and began to stab the wolf in the head with a jagged knife, only for two werewolves to jump her. She screamed painfully as they tore at her body, my eyes widening at the sight. My entire body was frozen and I was panting heavily as our homes were destroyed. More werewolves rushed from the darkness attacking everything and everyone. Suddenly, Mother's form was in front of me taking my hand.

"We must go!" she yelled and already we were running into the forest. What about the others? Where was Father?

"Where do we go!" I yelled, but she did not reply. I turned back to see fire spreading all over the camp. Pure terror flooded my eyes as I followed behind mother.

"We will get to the school. Albus Dumbledore will give us help!" she instructed. Two werewolves were running right at us from ahead. Mother and I growled as they dived for us, but we jumped over them and used them to kick off into the trees. We climbed high into them. Mother was not close to me and this scared me. I looked to see her a few trees away and she pointed out in the direction of the trees.

"Hurry!" she yelled. More werewolves were coming attempting to snap at us from the ground. I ran to a branch and jumped from tree to tree until I was close enough to Mother for her to continue jumping herself. The wolves ran below us and soon the earth was covered in grey and black patches of fur forming a deathly river that would rip you to pieces if you fall into it. The lights of the school were in view and I felt relief pouring into me.

Mother was in front of me and she stopped on a branch to look back at me and she raised her hand to me to take.

"Ansara!" she yelled, and I jumped from the last branch to her, my hand out ready to take hers. But a flash of bright silver fur flashes across me and when it passes, Mother disappears. I land on the branch and scream as I look down to see the wolf had its claws in my Mother's chest. Her hand is still out to me as she flies down to the ground, and connects with the hoard of vicious werewolves. My screams grow harsher as I stare and watch blood pouring from the patch of werewolves.

"Mother!" I scream hard and notice the werewolves were clawing up the trees. I continued to jump from the trees climbing higher and higher to get away from the savage beasts. When I knew I would begin to run out of trees, I jumped to the ground and forced my body to run faster than it had ever run before, even with my mind clouded and running all over the place. I could see the school in the distance and I could see it getting closer and closer. I just had to push through the border of trees and there it would be. I don't know where I'd run to, but I'd do my best to find Albus Dumbledore. There it is, I am closing in on it. Just before my foot steps out onto the smooth grass, something harsh grabs the collar of my shirt and I am lifted off the ground and am going backwards, moving fast and quickly away from the school. No. No!

"NO!" I scream as my arms reach out to the school that's moving further and further away from my view.

Normal POV

Blood met the sun this morning and harsh crying was heard. Hieronymus was moving about the demolished camp. The fire had been put out, but that was the least of his worries. He looked around at the many bodies of family and men he did not recognize. He turned to Loch, a litter mate of his.

"Get all the males present and do a count of all who is alive." he commanded. Loch, nodded and moved throughout the camp. He was naked and bloody, the gash wounds on his chest and back and arms closing. He didn't even acknowledge them, his eyes just kept looking around. Dead pups, dead women. They were mostly among the dead. He did his best to keep himself under control.

"Father! Mother! Ansara!" he called out. But he got no answer. Men were crying as they held their family members to them. Hieronymus winced and looked around more. Their lodges were destroyed completely. He let out a harsh bark and everyone looked in his direction and began to move toward him.

"Who is not accounted for!" he called out.

"Half the pack!" someone yelled.

"They killed most of our women and children!" someone yelled. Hieronymus nodded.

"Yes and the rest of us have survived the night." he said.

"Hieronymus!" he heard Olyvia's voice. His head snapped up and he looked in the direction of her voice. Maybe his family was with her. He moved with his pack through the camp and saw Olyvia, with mild bruises on her body. Hieronymus approached her and took hold of her shoulders gently.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded, but slowly turned and moved out of the way to see their father, flat on his back, throat completely gone, shredded almost. Hieronymus moved around her and slowly got down on one knee before his father. His eyes were pale and staring at the sky. The young lupavi placed his hand over his chest and looked down to the ground closing his eyes tight for a moment before slowly standing up and raising his head to the pale sky. He let out a deep howl of pain and sadness. The entire pack joined, howling lowly to the sky. Olyvia just stared at Tytus's body, tears streaming down her eyes. Once the howling was done, there was a moment of silence to wait and listen for any other members of the pack who may have fled the camp and were back. Hieronymus was stiff as he waited and listened.

There were a few howls in response and everyone looked around quickly. They were far and distant. Hieronymus looked at Loch.

"Go and bring them back." he said. Loch nodded and hit a few shoulders of their litter mates and they rushed off into the forest. Meanwhile, the rest of the pack began to look to Hieronymus with fearful eyes. What will they do? Who will lead them now? Hieronymus looked around at the group of both old and young faces.

"Tonight, we will hold our annual fight of dominance and can challenge me for alpha position." he announced. He wanted to give everyone a fair turn at trying to lead the pack. However, everyone shook their heads.

"No one will stand against you Hieronymus. You will lead us!" An elder responded. Hieronymus looked at everyone now wanting to be sure they were all in agreement. In response, they all approached slowly and placed their hands on his body. Those in the back placed their hands on the body in front of them. Olyvia, knowing her thoughts would never matter in this situation, placed her hands on his shoulders as well. Hieronymus looked around at everyone some more before nodding taking on the responsibility.

He then looked at Olyvia.

"Have you seen my mother and sister?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I saw them run off into the forest." she replied pointing off in a direction that was familiar to Hieronymus. It was the direction of the school. He pointed to three Lupavi males, who were considered blooded and could go out on hunts with them.

"You three come with me." he demanded. "The rest see what you can salvage from your homes. We will be moving." Everyone nodded and began to move off toward the wreck that was their home. Olyvia moved closer to him.

"What can I do?" she asked softly. Hieronymus looked at her with a light gaze and placed his hand on her cheek. She immediately leaned in to his palm.

"Stay with the others and help try and reunite pups with their parents." he instructed. Olyvia nodded and leaned forward pressing her lips to his. He responded slowly before leaning back. "Go." She nodded and moved around him and headed back with the others. The three remaining males nodded at their new alpha and Hieronymus nodded and turned and began to take off in the direction of the school.

The entire path smelled of werewolves and blood. They moved fast, keeping their senses sharp. Like it mattered now, any werewolves would be human by now and if they found them, they would be destroyed. As Hieronymus moved, he smelled a familiar scent and paused. The three males paused as well.

"Search the area for any survivors, bodies, or the enemy." he commanded. The three males nodded and separated from them and shifted moving into the forest leaving their alpha alone. As he followed the scent, he noticed a trail of blood at his feet. He looked down at it and noticed it was moving in another direction. He leaned further down and smelled the blood and immediately his eyes snapped up and he took off following the trail of blood before he found what he was looking for. His body jerked to a stop and he just stared at what was left of his mother, hanging from a tree by her arms, her lower half gone, her entrails hanging low.

Hieronymus just stared at the corpse that was once his mother. Slowly he began to shake and shiver as his eyes, only used to showing nothing, finally filled with overwhelming sadness. He dropped to one knee and looked down, curling his fists into the ground. He sniffled and felt his shoulders shaking as he released a few tears. But she was alone. Hieronymus looked up and around noticing his sister was not with the corpse. He stood up and smelled around.

"Ansara!" he called voice breaking some as he looked around. He let out loud barks and growls to see if his sister was in the area. He got no answer. He panted heavily and looked around letting out another howl every few minutes as he continued to search the forest for her. There was no way there wasn't a body.

"Alpha!" one of the males called. Hieronymus turned as he was approached by the three males and one of them raised something up to him. It was a torn piece of cloth. Hieronymus took the cloth quickly and brought it to his nose smelling it. Relief was felt but not seen as he knew it was a part of Ansara's dress. Loch approached from deep in the forest.

"Alpha… we have some surviving werewolves from the attack." he informed. At that moment, all emotions of sadness and fear left the young wolf and he nodded.

"Let's go get us some answers." he said and ran past the four males who followed behind him. His hand never dropping the tattered cloth of his sister. Once they were back at their destroyed camp, everyone moved out of the way for Hieronymus to walk through as they were back in the heart of the camp staring at four men who were on their knees, hands restrained behind their backs. Their stench was not off the pack so everyone knew they were the enemy. Hieronymus approached the four men and now the pack yet again surrounded the men. They were wounded from the fight. Their wounds were deep and they wouldn't survive long even if they were released.

"Who is your alpha?" Hieronymus asked. One of the men raised their head, defeat in his eyes.

"Greyback." he said bitterly. Everyone muttered and spoke amongst themselves. Hieronymus just stared at the men some more. That was really all he needed to know. He didn't care why and he didn't care about the four men in front of him. He simply raised his hands and calmly began to place them on either side of the man's head. Everyone watched silently as the man began to whimper. "Pl-please! He said you were all waging war on us and we had to attack first before you attacked us!" But his words meant little to those around him. The alpha began to apply pressure slowly to the man's head who started to whimper and yell as the pressure increased. Hieronymus stared at him, eyes dead and black, as he looked up now and just continued to squeeze until he suddenly yanked upward. In one quick motion, the man's head tore from his body, his spinal cord coming along with him.

He let out a ruthless roar to his pack and the males roared violently, the women shrieking in anger as they all began to attack the remaining three men stabbing viciously with the knives they had. Olyvia stared in almost horror now as blood and guts were flying everywhere. Hieronymus threw the skull to the ground and began to walk away from the death. He wanted his pack to get what little vengeance they could get. Loch approached his new alpha.

"What do we do now, we can't let this attack stand." he replied. Hieronymus looked up to the sky for a moment not really saying anything yet.

"Any sign of my sister?" he asked. Loch shook his head.

"No alpha. We found no bodies and her scent is not around the camp or anywhere else." he informed. Hieronymus nodded thinking his sister had to be alive. There were bodies of Lupavi and werewolves everywhere and her body was missing. "Alpha?"

The two males looked at each other and Hieronymus looked down after a few seconds.

"We gather what we can, and we have a pack meeting tonight on what our next steps will be. If Ansara is alive, we will be going to war to get her back and if not… some werewolves will pay. Regardless Fenrir Greyback will pay for this." he said coldly. Loch nodded with a low growl in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ansara's POV

_The sun shined over my head and blood stained my dress. Father had his jaws deep into the back of my dress carrying me through the trees as if I was a pup, the back of my dress as the scruff of my neck. A troll was trying to kill me and almost had, until my father showed up. His roars were almost enough to scare off the mindless creature. But it had a club and was trying to swipe at my father. But a few swipes of his claws against the troll's stomach made it hurry off. I had never seen my father fight so viciously to protect me. I knew from that day on whoever would be my mate, I hoped they were strong like my father and would do anything to protect me…_

The clear sky turns into darkness as my eyes snap open. My head hurts, its throbbing quickly in the front of my face. I open my eyes and feel my body is bouncing about. Everything is upside down and I groan lowly see as my hands are dangling over my head? I start to look around, but my vision is blurry, and everything is spinning. I'm being carried, that much I knew. A musk was all around me. It was thick and heavy, but now more smells were around me. I lifted my head now and noticed small bodies following the large body that surrounded me. Children. I flexed my eyes now forcing myself to get a hold on reality. Now I could hear laughter and joy. I looked around to see many children playing and running around on a field of lush grass. Their scents are all drenched of wolf. Women were smiling and laughing about while men came from the forest with dead hogs over their shoulders and dragging unicorn corpses on the ground. I looked at the grass below me to see large black boots sloshing onto wet earth.

Now the grass turned to rocks and I looked to see I was being carried from the grass up onto a rocky hill and I looked up seeing the back of my captor and rocks pointed to the sky and now I was surrounded by darkness and thrown off the tall creatures back. I fell to the ground expecting the to be jagged rocks, but it wasn't. Instead I was on furs of different creatures. I looked around my legs were dirty with dried mud caked on me. Everything smelled foreign to me. I looked around more. There was a smooth rocky ceiling above me. I was in a cave, that much I knew. Where was my father, my brother… Mother? The image of monsters clawing at her body made me pause and I finally looked ahead, remembering how close the wizarding school was to my fingers only for it to be pulled away from me. I finally took note of the long and thick legs in front of me and I looked up to see a hulking figure in front of me staring down at me with a victorious smirk. My breath was caught in my throat immediately as I saw who it was. Fenrir Greyback.

"You." I said, my throat sore from the obvious screaming. He gave a malicious chuckle.

"That's right. Me." he said stepping close to me, and I crawled away from him immediately.

"You did this. You attacked my people." I said and smirked even more with pure satisfaction.

"That's right and I gotta say I'm disappointed you high and mighty wolves were so easily over taken." he said. My jaw clenched.

"You struck in the night like a serpent, a coward! You have no honor." I replied. Fenrir threw his large head back and laughed.

"Silly little girl. When you're in war, honor is a distant thought." he snarled. I glared up at him, noticing his menacing stance. From afar he looked massive and up close he was even larger.

"So what were you trying to achieve, huh?" I asked with caution laced in my tone. His grin spread, showing his sharp pointed teeth.

"It's simple really. You will carry out the deal that should have been made by your father before my wolves took his life." he said. My eyes widened at his words. My father dead? Was Hieronymus dead too? Was my entire family gone? Any talk of a deal meant very little to me, but it brought curiosity to me as well. What was he talking about? All of this death for a deal?

"What deal?" I asked, my voice shaky. He walked closer to me. and I continued to crawl further back until I was off the furs and on the thick rock.

"You _will_ be my mate. I will wed you, bed you, and put cubs inside you. You will give birth to my new generation of cubs that will grow and help me take down the wizarding world." he responded. My eyes widened in horror, each word like a deathly curse that was meant to bring me nothing but pain and misery for the rest of my life. But I felt anger immediately burning in my chest. All this for a mate ship? I snarled now bearing my fangs.

"I will _never_ have your cubs. You are not worthy of being mated to a lupavi bitch!" I snarled. His smirk dropped immediately into a frown. A low growl escaped him his chest heaving some as he took in large breaths.

"You are in no position to defy me let alone cast your high and mighty judgment down on me." he growled. Before I could really hear his words, he was down on the ground, his hands had gripped my ankles and had pulled me back to him. I screamed and snarled as he began to pull at my dress. The sound of fabric shredding made me panic. I kicked at his chest with my feet and all he did was swipe them away and continue to tear away my clothes. I snarled and growled and did everything I could to just crawl from him, to put distance between us. But it was no use, I got no where as he was too big and too fast. "You've spent most of your life talking down to men, well here you will have no such luxury."

I stood up and immediately pressed his bare boot down on my chest and applied just enough pressure that my lungs felt mildly flattened. I was paralyzed now as I knew struggling more would make me lose more air and unable to breathe in enough in return. Fenrir must have expected this because once I stopped moving to better breathe, he removed his jacket and then his shirt and started to unbutton his pants. I knew what this meant, I knew what was coming. His eyes holding my own orbs hostage, told him so.

"Have you ever mated with a lowly werewolf before?" he asked without much of a snarl, but more out of curiosity. I had my fingers around his large boot, trying to lift him while continuing to breathe calm and evenly. Should I answer him? Would it matter to a savage creature like him? I looked away unable to speak and he grumbled out another laugh.

"You haven't." he concluded, and I looked at him.

"Mating is for those who truly want to be bound forever together to the other." I said. He then watched me with a challenging stare as he removed his boot from me. I knew that look. It was the same look my brother gave me when I wanted some of the three eyed fish he captured from the lake. It was a look of dominance stating, if you move, I will strike. From instinct I didn't move, and his eyes remained on me as he kicked his boots off finally and slid down his pants. I didn't even look down.

"You should consider yourself lucky then to be mated to me. I am an alpha, the strongest werewolf in all this world. My armies are massive and growing every day." he said. Was this way of trying to impress me, trying to show me he was good enough?

"And a werewolf out for revenge and attacking homes and destroying families in the night. You savage children and turn them into what you are and raise them to hate the world around them as you hate the world around you. I have heard a great deal about you Greyback. You are unworthy of me and you always will be." I stated. Fenrir just looked down at me with a heavy frown, eyes almost calm and my senses told me to be worried and cautious. He then leaned down and grabbed my shoulders picking me up and setting me on my feet. His hand clasped down hard on my neck and he began to walk toward the light of the cave, pulling me with him. I tried to jerk his hold of me, but I failed each time. We were both naked as the light hit us. I could see the land before me hidden by trees. Beyond the trees are the mountains far in the distance.

Fenrir pointed.

"Your home is on the other side of those mountains. The second we took you, we ran for days after the full moon to get you here. I have heard lupavi can't climb over mountains. You like your feet firmly planted on the ground." he told. My chest tightened at his words. How did he know this? He saw the look of shock on my face and grinned more. "I have spies everywhere. Your downfall was when you let Albus Dumbledore keep notes of your strengths and weaknesses. Your pack, or whatever is left of them, won't be coming for you. The mountains will stop them. They will abandon you and you will have no choice but to accept your fate here."

My shoulders rose and fell in anger as I looked at him with anger.

"And that is where your kind differ from mine. We don't abandon or give up on our loved ones. That is why I will never have your cubs. I would die first before that happens." I stated and just as the words left my throat, it was clutched, and I was thrown to the ground and then lifted enough to put me on my stomach. My breasts pushed into the rocks. I felt his weight on me immediately, and I growled out in response as he smirked.

"I like you girl. I like the fire in your eyes and the viciousness in your voice. But slowly, your body will break. You will see that you are no better than any other wolf in this compound." he replied. I felt a hand resting on my left but cheek and I tried to snap at him but to no avail. I couldn't raise my body. I could breathe, but I was unable to move. I suddenly feel his lips on my ear. I can hear him inhaling. "Your skin is soft and your scent delicious. You will make the perfect mate." I felt his fingers between my legs, playing with my entrance sum. I growled some more in response.

My right hand reached out to the ground to try and crawl from under him, but it was no use. His massive size kept me pinned. I felt the head of his cock at my entrance and I froze now, feeling powerless. I felt him push right into me. My muscles expanded immediately and with that, the overwhelming pain shot from my vagina and up into my stomach. I yelped hard and shook as I could smell blood dancing around me. Fenrir grunted heavily in my ear.

"Ooh I love the way you squeeze my cock and pull me in." he says gruffly in my ear. He begins to heavily pant as he starts to move his hips back and then plow right into me. I release a slight whimper as he starts to move back and forth back and forth, stretching and un stretching, stretching and un stretching. My muscles were cramping, and my body wouldn't let me ignore the thick shaft inside me. It was so big, and I felt it deep in my stomach almost. Fenrir panted heavily as he kept thrusting. I feel his chest leave me, but his cock keeps thrusting deeper into me.

I feel his hands lift me and place me on my hands and knees before quickly griping my hips and holding them in place so he could thrust even faster inside me. I feel the blood sliding down thighs. To heavily bleed was normal for lupavi girls. We have become women and care bare our mates pups. But this was not a special day for me. I would never be able to lie with a male out of love. I would never have them look in me eyes with love and security as they move inside me, the way Hieronymus looks in Olyvia's eyes when he moves with passion and fire against her. I would never be granted that pleasure.

"Nothing to say now?" Fenrir panted as he gripped my forearms and pulled me up on my knees. His hips smacked against mine, and I cried out a bit feeling his arm wrap around my chest to hold me to him. I feel his tongue run up my shoulder all the way to neck and over my ear causing a shiver to shoot up from my stomach to and into my chest. "Scream for me." I panted heavily feeling his teeth biting down on my earlobe. I grunted in response and in rebellion and immediately, I felt his claws gliding across the top of my chest. It was a deep wound, but it burned enough to cause a howl of pain to escape me. Trails of blood trickled down my breasts. My screams echoed in the cave and Fenrir howled in excitement along with it thrusting even more violently into me. My muscles felt raw from the intrusion and I was just waiting, waiting for this to be over.

"You sound rapturous! I knew I made the right choice picking you!" he yelled in a mixture of joy and pleasure. I panted heavily feeling exhaustion taking over me. But he did not seem tired, his hips thrashed wildly against mine. After pushing me down, so my cheek pushed into the rocks below, I feel his hand resting on my head. "I'm already excited about the next time I will have you." His voice was ragged now and I feel his hands hold onto my shoulders. I feel the head of his cock grinding into me with no remorse. I could feel tingling all around me now. It was as if the pain could not be anymore unbearable and my body decided to turn it into something else to make this anything except bearable. His breathing grew ragged and his thrusting was growing sporadic. He finally held my hips against his and I felt everything inside him shoot out and pour into me. I just kept my body still as he held me close to him. He released a low growl in my ear before unwrapping his arms from me. I fell flat on my stomach and curled up some feeling the stinging sensations grow inside my vagina. I survived. That is what matters.

"You will remain inside this cave. If you leave you will be punished. And boy I am hoping you try and leave." he said lowly. I didn't even look at him. I didn't even speak. I just did my best to make sure my breathing was easy and calm so I could recover. Already I felt the wounds on my chest healing. But I knew the wounds inside me would never heal.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Fenrir's POV

She didn't say anything in response to my threat. I had to admit she had gumption and I liked it. She even fought her pain when I tore through her virgin opening. I had never felt such an electric sensation shoot up inside me upon being inside her and I had been inside many women. None of them were like her. My heart raced and my cock wanted to be inside her forever. Guess she earned some food. I turned and walked out of the cave with pride, meeting the sun and the rest of my pack. I could smell blood and I looked down my body to see blood coated my now limp cock. Her delicious blood coated me and I couldn't help but smirk with pride. I was her first. I made her a woman. I made her mine.

I had won. I wished I could wear her blood on me for all of eternity, but I had more to do today. I moved through the compound nodding and those who bowed to me. Remus Lupin, one of my strongest wolves after me, approached. He looked me over casually, used to seeing me bare. The sight of blood that coated me did not faze him. He was also trying to get a teaching professor at that foolish wizarding school in order to spy for me.

"I assume she is taking her new position rather well." he assumed, a hint of humor in his tone. I huffed in response.

"Like most bitches, she's fighting me." I told. He nodded.

"Should we prepare for any retaliation from her pack?" he asked. I looked up in mild thought before I shook my head.

"No. They won't get past the mountains." I announced.

"And you're sure of this?" he asked. I shot him a disappointed glare.

"You doubt my word, Lupin?" I asked. He looked out to the mountains.

"I've heard a great deal of the Blackwood Lupavi. They are a strong breed-"

"Everyone says that, but we managed to ambush, kill half pack and take their new matriarch! There is nothing special about them!" I snapped. Lupin nodded.

"Of course Alpha. All I am saying is they aren't the only packs. There are other packs all over the wizarding world. They may not take this lightly and their shifting advantage could be our downfall should they all decide to come for her." he explained. His explanation annoyed me but I heard him no less. Truth be told, I did not know there were other lupavi out in the world and I realize this could smell trouble for us and lead back to the dark lord.

"If we can get the girl on our side, then maybe she can make the rest of her kind join us so they won't be a problem. With both our armies, no one would stand a chance against us." I said looking out to the mountains. I didn't know if that runt brothers of hers was alive, but if he was, he'd be wise not to try come here. Remus nodded.

"With her sway, it may be enough to make the rest of the Blackwoods back down. She has many aunts and uncles that are the head of the packs. If Tytus is dead like you said, her brother is alive, he'd have taken control of his pack. And Hieronymus Blackwood is as mean as his father and will show no mercy to anyone who is allies with us." he explained. I smirked at his words. I wouldn't mind a fight with that runt even in his wolf form. I was sure I could take him.

"Good. I hope he does come to fight. It's time someone knock those uppity wolves down a peg." I explained before looking back toward the cave entrance. "Have your wife bring her some food." Remus nodded and I just left in the direction of the lake. I didn't want to wash her scent off me, but I had other responsibilities to handle. As I moved deeper into the quiet forest I realized something. I didn't know my new mate's name.

Ansara's POV

I found only comfort on the furs as I just sat there licking at the cuts on my chest and then in between my legs. The blood had finally stopped flowing. After I was as clean as I was going to get, I just sat there looking down at my feet feeling soft tears flowing down my face as I huddled into myself as I thought of my mother, and how they ripped her a part. I would never see her smile, feel her warmth against mine or smell her scent. I would never feel the safety or love of my family again. How was I to survive now?

I smell another scent coming upon the cave, and I looked up to see a figure standing in the light coming inside. I growled immediately, ears bending and fangs showing. As the form cleared up I saw it was a woman in a ruffling dress with a hooded coat on over it. Her hair was a tint of purple. I backed away growling even more ignoring what she held in her hand. She paused once she was a few feet from me.

"You know you should be a little more polite to the woman bringing you food." she said firmly. I stared at her for a moment unsure of how to respond.

"Don't you mean to the captor?" I whipped back. She exhaled through her nose and nodded.

"Alright. I understand that. Look I am not your enemy." she announced. I looked her over thinking her strange clothes may speak for her.

"You are a captive as well?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"No." she replied, and I started to frown more. "But I am also not going to hurt you either." My eyes showed my distrust of her still as I looked her over.

"You're no wolf." I concluded. She nodded.

"I am not. But I am mated to one. I am Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks for short." she said. I continued to stare at her. Of course, she was. She held up a rusty tray. "I have meat. If you want it." She sat it down in front of her and turned and began to move back to the cave. I did not move from my spot, only when her form exited the cave. I moved over to the tray, the smell taking over me. I lifted the slices of meat and smelled them a bit before tearing at it and chewing quietly. It was actually very good. What was I to do? Could I escape? That woman had to be a witch like Olyvia. Now my chewing slowed as I thought about her. Was she dead, too? If my brother and parents are dead, then that would mean a new alpha would take over. They'd have no need to come for me if this new alpha chose to move on from the fight. So I truly was alone now. I ate in silence thinking about what I was to do amongst this pack. I could hear faint whispers behind me, and I turned to face the cave and saw small faces looking into the cave. White eyes illuminated them, and it took me a second to realize they were children. I hated them just as I hated the alpha who did this to me and my family. I turned and growled heavily at them.

Immediately the pups turned and ran away screaming and whimpering. My anger and hatred turned to sadness once more. Now look at me, snarling at puppies. I lost my appetite after a while and just turned and lied down on the large pile of furs. I released a soft whine of sadness. Familiar footsteps were approaching after a long moment of silence and I did not have to move to know who it was. His smell gave him away. Fenrir returned and I could hear him shuffling about, maybe to put on his clothes.

"You didn't eat all your food." he noted, his tone heavy. I didn't say anything. "Look at me." The bass in his voice was harsh and dominate. I sat up slowly from the furs to look at him. I was right he had redressed while I was still naked. My dress was still torn, and I could no longer wear it. His eyes scanned my body, his eyes darkening some.

"I ate what I could stomach." I finally said with caution in my voice as he watched me for a while. I felt the hair on my back and he finally moved over to grab the tray and pick it up chomping down wildly on the meat. He tore at it and shredded it in seconds.

"What's your name?" he asked, his cheek large with food. I was stiff upon hearing his question and looked away. He tore my world apart: killed my family and divided my pack and he did not even know my name. So brainless. He was truly a savage. "Did you not hear me?"

"Does it matter?" I responded.

"Yes. You're my mate, I think I should know my mate's name." he replied as he finally sat down across from me. I growled at him.

"Stop calling me that. You do not know the meaning of that word!" I snapped.

"I know the meaning very well." he said eating more of the meat. I just looked away before suddenly feeling a cold, slice of meat hit me with in the cheek. I gave a soft shriek as I looked at his laughing face. I took the meat and threw it back at him. He thinks this is funny! He destroyed everything that I was, and he had the audacity to laugh. The slice of meat hit him in the chest, and he laughed more with more humor and I just looked at looked away, turning my entire body from him.

"Either kill me or eat me because you and I will never be mates by choice!" I shouted. There was silence behind me and I didn't care for it. Maybe he was contemplating killing me.

"You have nothing to worry about in my pack." His voice was right in my ear and I jumped and gasped as I felt his arms lock around me from under my arms and pull me into him. Immediately I tried to struggle from his hold. He growled in my ear, but it transitioned into a groan. "Keep doing that against me and I'm going to have to mount you again and again and again."

I immediately paused at his words and just remained still as he held me in his lap. I breathed slowly as I felt the back of his nose nuzzling into my hair. I stiffened.

"You will be an alpha's mate. You get respect and protection. No male will bother you." he said lowly. I feel his hands slowly move to cup my breasts and massage them slowly. I tilted my head at his actions. What was the point of touching them? I feel his tongue against my neck, and I tilt my head away from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What's it feel like?" he asked lowly. I feel the tip of his tongue inside my ear and I hiss.

"Stop!" I snapped from the discomfort. His hold on me tightened.

"You act like you've never been touched like this." he said.

"Maybe because I haven't? Lupavi do not do whatever it is you are doing!" I said trying to push his arms down.

"You've never been caressed or fondled before?" he asked.

"No." I stated. There was silence once more.

"You've never been aroused?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No." I replied.

"Do you go into heat?" he asked. I sighed heavily at the questions.

"No." I replied.

"So how do you reproduce?" he asked now as if surprised.

"When the female wants to mate with a male she will let him know." I stated.

"So the females are more in charge then the males?" he asked. I was silent for a moment, so his arms began to hug me tighter and I growled in warning.

"Women have more influence in our pride. Even though we have alphas, their females are their main source of counsel." There was more silence now before I feel his lips on my neck again. I tensed, my body pushing into his body as if to get away from him mouth.

"So it seems we can learn from each other." he replied lowly, his tongue sliding up and down my neck. I winced at the feeling that his tongue was giving me. My body shivered at the new feeling.

"Ah stop! I don't like that." I cried out struggling some more. These feelings were different, and I didn't know how to respond to them.

"But your nipples are getting hard. Just enjoy yourself. Let me make you feel good." he said, and I struggled more against him, but when his fingers gripped and twisted my nipples I yipped at the feeling. My fingers curled over his fists, and suddenly I feel his right hand leave my breast and move down between my legs. I closed them tight, but he forced his legs between them and by spreading his legs, mine spread as well. His hand began to move toward my vagina, and I felt the burning sensation. I yelped and began to struggle harder.

"NO! STOP DO NOT TOUCH ME!" I yelled. I feel his fangs suddenly bite down into my shoulder. It felt like fire exploding in my shoulder as I smelled blood pouring down my shoulder. The pain was so intense, my body released everything, and I ended up peeing a line directly across from us on the other side of the cave. He growled lowly and with one hand he gripped my cheek and forced me to look at him.

"Peeing from pain. That's hot." he growled before his mouth devoured mine. I whimpered feeling my blood seeping into my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth and I felt utterly powerless. Now I feel his fingers pressed against something on the top of my vagina, but inside it feels. I groan against his lips as he started to rub the small bump that was there. I began to whimper quickly, and Fenrir's lip tore from mine.

"Taste just like I thought you would." he said as he continued to rub this bump between my legs. I could tell it was sensitive because my vagina started to tingle.

"Ngh! What are you doing? What are you touching?" I asked swiftly looking down trying to see what he's doing.

"That? Oh that's your clit." he purred in my ear as he licked the shell. Clit? What even is that? "It's a little pearl in your delicious pussy that helps give you insane pleasure." I squirmed in his hold as he started to rub my clit a bit faster applying some pressure. Immediately my body bean to react, tingling and causing strange feelings inside me. Fenrir laughed heavily.

"Oh this is too good! Look how undomesticated your kind really is. You claim to be the better breed, but you know nothing about your own bodies. Then you're going to love this." he said. His buried his face into my neck once more and started to suck and bite gently on my neck. His words worried me as his fingers began to rub my clit even faster with the tips of his fingers. The tingling feelings inside me began to grow from my vagina and into my stomach and I didn't know what was happening. I began to pant heavily as these feelings began to make my heart beat faster.

"What's happening?" I asked in a feared tone, my legs shaking some. Fenrir's lips moved to my ear.

"You're going to cum, my little mate. You are going to feel so good in a few seconds that you're going to be begging me to touch you again." he said huskily in my ear. My eyes began to flutter at hoe deep his tone was in my ear. My body was convulsing and before I could stop it, a soft moan escaped my lips. "Tell me your name." I swallowed hard at the question and began to pant even harder as his fingers began to move even faster up and down clit. How did he have such power to make me feel such sensations. I panted more aggressively now.

"A-Ansara." I cried out.

"Cum for me Ansara." he purred. I didn't know exactly the full meaning of his words until I suddenly felt it. Pleasure gushed into my vagina and I felt I was seeing sparks of fire in my vision. I let out a hard moan at this new feeling that felt so good that it engulfed my entire body. Everything is throbbing inside me. I panted heavily now looking down as the sensations now began to die down inside me. I tilted my head at how fast it went away. I jump almost at the large tongue that ran up my cheek.

"Good girl. See I can be a good mate to you if you just let me try." he said softly in my ear. I closed my eyes for a moment before seeing my family in the darkness. My eyes snapped open once more.

"You killed my family. You attacked us in the night. You are not worthy of being my mate." I said raggedly. In seconds, he pushed me off him with a growl and stood up. I looked at him with a growl of my own. He looked down at me as if disgusted.

"I see we'll have to keep trying." he said with a glare. I replied with a hiss before he turning and left out the cave and into the light.


End file.
